


I've missed you.

by fawkesforever



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Reichenbach, johnlock oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawkesforever/pseuds/fawkesforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post reichenbach. Johnlock oneshot. Surely after Sherlock returned, John would warm to him straight away? Apparently not. Sometimes, even John Watson doubts himself. Awful summary but worth the read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've missed you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is ya boi, and this is my first go at a Johnlock oneshot. Best thing I've even written, hope you like it!

When Sherlock reappeared, John was surprisingly ignorant and cold towards him. He would often brush aside the things Sherlock said and speak to himself, giving an involuntary shudder or head shake when Sherlock addressed him personally. Sometimes Sherlock just went on with life, sitting at his microscope or reading a book, but he swore that out of the corner of his eye he sometimes saw John pinch himself, as if desiring to awaken from a particularly dark nightmare or an unbelievable dream. Occasionally John would snap, break things, throw things, bang his head against the wall and yell at the top of his lungs. Despite his concern, Sherlock just shrugged this off, knowing that he deserved worse. It was unsettling, however, that John refused to accept him anymore, choosing instead to sit in his chair and stare into space. He seemed oblivious to Sherlock's leaving the flat, or inviting him to go and eat, or asking his opinion on a case. Even though he knew it was unrealistic, Sherlock had hoped that things could go back to the way they had been. Him and John fighting crime. Him and John having fun. Him and John against the world. He was disappointed, however, as things could not be less like they used to be. He used to be able to speak to John so freely, be confident to speak his mind, but now he stumbled over his words and John refused to listen anyway. He used to love the fast - paced life at 221B, but now if things went any slower they would be going backwards. He used to be happy, having finally fallen into a routine of crime solving, deductions and death, but now he found his whole life was an unorganized mess and his mood was constantly low. He used to have a friend, finally someone who accepted him, but now he just had the back of a head and a cold and silent flat. For once, Sherlock didn't understand. 

John's eyes swept the flat, purposefully avoiding the place where he knew Sherlock sat. He was intending to remain sane but his mind seemed to have other ideas - he snuck a glance to the sofa and, with a sigh, saw Sherlock perched there, rocking back and forth and obviously in some deep thought. John closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He was vaguely aware of the key turning in the lock below him and the sound of someone making their way upstairs. The door swung open and John recognised Lestrade's voice. 'Alright, Sherlock, we've had a new lead in the-' John stopped listening. His heart skipped a beat and he snapped his eyes open wide. He stared at Lestrade, who backed off and held up his hands. John flung himself out of his chair and tried not to fall over as he took a few steps towards him. His legs felt like jelly. He had to put a lot of effort into speaking but still his voice came out as a whisper, barely audible over the traffic outside. 'You can see him too?' Lestrade gave a small nod and furrowed his eyebrows. He looked slightly concerned. Sherlock, meanwhile, approached John and placed a hand on his shoulder. John slowly turned round and there, right in front of him, stood Sherlock Holmes, his colleague, his flatmate, his best friend. Lestrade left with a gruff 'but it can wait' but John didn't take his eyes off Sherlock. He slowly leaned in closer, tears rolling down his face, and Sherlock leaned in too and he smiled his funny little smile and he wrapped his arms around John and he looked down at John and John craned his neck up at Sherlock and suddenly their lips met and they were kissing and it was perfect and John held Sherlock so tight and told himself he would never let go because this was it, this was all he had ever wanted and he was happy at last.

As the sun set over London, the inhabitants of 221B were most likely the happiest in the entire city. They were together at last. And as John tucked his head under Sherlock's chin, he felt more at ease than ever before. He smiled up at Sherlock. 'I've missed you.'


End file.
